1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multistage operational amplifier circuit and, particularly, relates to improved operational amplifier circuits with nested transconductance capacitance compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) circuits, such as Digital Signal Processing (DSP) systems, become more complex, it is incumbent upon the circuit designer to replace as many analog circuit blocks with digital ones. Some analog circuit blocks, particularly those interfacing external circuitry, however, cannot be replaced; such as, power amplifiers and output buffers. Accordingly, as the power supply constraints of DSP systems decrease, the level of power supply requirements of the associated analog interface circuits decreases as well.
General requirements in VLSI circuit designs are low distortion, small die size, and low quiescent current. However, it is difficult to satisfy all these requirements, especially regarding distortion, using previous design methodologies as the upper bound of the power supply voltage decreases.
Particularly, in cellular phone technology, a DSP solution integrates a digital base band chip with analog integration blocks, such as, analog to digital circuitry, digital to analog circuitry or filters. These analog integration blocks which interface external circuitry with the digital blocks are typically implemented using operational amplifiers. In order to extend the life of the battery in the cellular phone system and, ultimately, give the consumer longer talk time, designs include a decreased upper bound of the power supply voltage to 1.5V. Accordingly, all the components within the cellular phone system must not exceed this 1.5V power constraint. Presently, the combination of digital and analog circuit components exceeds this particular power constraint. Specifically, in light of the power consumption of digital circuitry, there are no known low-voltage operational amplifiers operable under this particular power constraint. There remains is a need for a low-power operational amplifier operable under the given system requirement.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an approach for nested transconductance capacitance compensation having less sensitivity to power supply voltage, while retaining frequency domain advantages.